A Night With Lily
by Charbo2576
Summary: A mishap with a Time-Turner leads to discoveries and changes.


**A Night with Lily**

 **June 15, 1980**

A ripple formed in the wall of a dilapidated old shack that was said to be the most haunted place in all of Great Britain. A woman fell out of the ripple, with a slight squeal, landing hard on the wooden floor. She pushed her red hair out of her face and looked around in confusion. She stood with a slight groan, testing her limbs for injuries. _Oh, Merlin! This is the Shrieking Shack_ , she thought. She knew she was in the hallway of the old shack, but not how she got there.

She heard a slight noise coming from the room to her right. She took a deep breath to compose herself, and drew her wand, hoping it was only a mouse or the wind. She flattened herself against the wall, ready to spring into action if needed. She swung wide of the doorway, coming face to face with another wand held by another redhead. _Oh, bugger me!_ She recognized the witch in front of her and knew her situation was precarious to say the least.

"Who are you?" the other woman asked.

"My name is Ginny, I'm a friend," she said holding her hands up.

"Prove it."

"I'm not a Death Eater," Ginny said slowly pulling down her left sleeve. "I mean you no harm, Mrs. Potter." She grimaced realizing her slip.

"How do you know my name?" the other woman asked with a scowl, still not dropping her wand.

"This may be hard to believe, but I'm from the future," Ginny sighed. "I was with my husband at his work, and there was a Time Turner accident. I'm guessing that's how I got here."

"Time Turner?" the woman's wand lowered slightly. "What year are you from?"

"2018," Ginny stated. "I'm guessing it's 1980?"

"Yes."

"What month is it?" Ginny asked, glancing at the woman's pregnant stomach with a slight smile.

"June."

"You'll he having my husband next month," Ginny grinned. The shocked look on her face was priceless to Ginny.

"My unborn son is your husband?" she breathed. Ginny nodded.

"Lils, it's almost time, you sure you…?" asked James Potter as he entered the room and stopped.

"It's okay, James," Lily said quickly. "She's a friend."

"James Potter and you are?" he said extending his hand.

"Ginny Potter," she said, giggling at the shocked look on his face.

"Prongs, we gotta go," a voice hollered as a man came in the door.

"Sirius," Ginny breathed, tears coming to her eyes, covering her mouth.

"Hello?" he said questioningly with a tilt of his head.

"I'll explain it to you boys in the morning. Go have your fun with Moony," Lily said, hugging James.

"It's the full moon, isn't it?" asked Ginny. Lily nodded. "I know Remus Lupin is a werewolf. You and Sirius help him with his 'little furry problem' each month, Mr. Potter. Long story short, I'm your future daughter-in-law."

"We will definitely be talking later, Ginny," James said, as he pulled a stunned looking Sirius out of the room.

"But…redhead…daughter-in-law," Sirius stammered as he rubbed his head. "State of cunfusalment!"

"Do you have time to chat, or do you want to look for a way home?" asked Lily as she sat on one of the old sofas.

"I think I'll chat for a bit," Ginny smiled as she sat opposite Lily. "You know I can't say much, or it will mess up the time line, right?"

"I can keep secrets," Lily grinned. "And no matter what you say, I know I can't change anything."

"What would you like to know?" Ginny sighed.

"What's my son like?" Lily smiled.

Ginny smiled with a blush. "He turned out to be a wonderful, caring, and loving husband and father."

"Father?" Lily gasped. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "I have grandchildren?"

"Three and a god-grandson," Ginny smiled. She reached into her robes, pulling out several pictures. "Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please," Lily said excitedly. Ginny moved over to sit next to Lily, handing her the pictures. "Oh, they are so precious! And my granddaughter is beautiful, just like her mother," Lily said looking up at Ginny. She placed a gentle hand on Ginny's face. Ginny blushed at the compliments as a single tear slid down her cheek knowing what the near future held for Lily and James.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter."

"Nope, none of that," Lily smiled. "You may call me Lily or Mum, Ginny." Lily handed the pictures back. "Tell me more about Harry. How were his years at Hogwarts?"

Ginny sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable. She wondered how best to tell Lily of all the danger and trouble Harry had during those years. She wanted to tell Lily they were quiet and pleasant, but knew she had to be honest with her mother-in-law. With a deep breath, Ginny gathered her courage.

"Lily, this may not be easy for you to hear," Ginny said.

"I'm a Gryffindor, I can handle it," Lily said.

"Alright," Ginny sighed. "Let's see, first year he was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Not surprising," Lily chuckled.

"On Halloween that year he and his two best friends, one of which is my brother, battled a troll," Ginny began.

"A troll? And survived? Three first years?" Lily asked in awe. Ginny just smiled as she nodded.

"He also battled a Voldemort possessed professor, and saved the Sorcerer's Stone," Ginny said proudly.

Lily sat shocked, and a little pale.

"Second year, he killed a basilisk and destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcruxes to saved me from the possession of Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets," said Ginny smiling fondly.

"A basilisk? A horcrux?" Lily covered her mouth as her pale shade turned a little green.

"Third year, he met Sirius and Remus, fought off about a hundred Dementors by himself, and saved Sirius before helping him escape," Ginny said as she stared at Lily.

Lily was afraid to speak as she fought the bile in the back of her throat. She swallowed hard, and gave a nod for Ginny to continue.

"Let's see, fourth year, he was a Tri-Wizard Champion. He fought a dragon," Ginny started.

"A _dragon_?" Lily shouted.

"As part of the three tasks. There were merpeople in the second task, and he survived the Maze and saw Voldemort resurrected. We lost Cedric Diggory that night."

"No," Lily breathed, tears springing to her eyes. "Amos Diggory's only son?" Ginny nodded sadly. "Oh, Merlin."

"I'm afraid it gets worse from there, Lily. Fifth year, Harry saved Dudley from two Dementors."

"Dudley?" Lily asked pointedly. "My sister's son?"

"Afraid so," Ginny frowned. "The senior undersecretary sent them after Harry. We had the same evil toad for a DADA professor that year. Harry started a secret DADA class and taught all of us what the evil toad wouldn't teach."

"That's his father in him," Lily frowned but was chuckling.

"Six of us went to the Ministry and fought off several Death Eaters, but we lost Sirius in the battle." Ginny paused with a sad look. Lily handed Ginny a handkerchief with a shaky hand, too stunned to comment. Ginny wiped a couple of tears from her eyes before she continued.

"Sixth year," Ginny had to smile at the memories. "We finally started dating."

"He sounds like me," Lily smiled as she rubbed her belly. "A little slow to see love in front of you." Ginny giggled as she nodded, but took a deep sobering breath.

"But we had a small Death Eater invasion at the end of the year and we lost Dumbledore," Ginny said sadly.

"Merlin, no," Lily paled, tears threatening to fall again.

"Harry, my brother Ron, and their other best friend didn't go to their seventh year because they were out finding and destroying the other Horcruxes. At the end of the school year was the final battle at Hogwarts. I lost one of my brothers in the battle but Harry was great," Ginny smiled at Lily. "You'd have been so proud of him the way he fought."

Lily continued to pale with each year Ginny described. By the time she finished, Lily was white with a touch of green. Tears were streaming down her cheeks from her wide eyes. Ginny took her hands with a comforting squeeze. "I know. It was worse to live through it."

Lily was about to speak when a crackle and thud were heard in the hallway. Ginny pulled her wand and stood.

"Ginny, are you here?" Harry called cautiously. Ginny grinned as she motioned for Lily to stay where she was. She made her way over to the doorway poking her head around the corner.

"Hi, love," Ginny smiled at him as he jumped. She giggled as he regained his breath.

"You okay?" Harry asked hugging her.

"I'm fine," reassured Ginny.

"I was so worried. When are we?"

"1980," Ginny replied coyly.

"Well, we might as well get comfortable," Harry said. "We have three hours until the portal will open to take us home."

"Oh, well, if that's the case," Ginny smiled at him. "I want you to meet someone." She led him into the sitting room. Harry stopped dead, staring as Lily stood looking at her full-grown son. No words were needed, as Harry rushed over to hug his mother. Ginny looked on with happy tears in her eyes.

"Mum?" Harry asked as he pulled back looking at her. Lily just nodded, unable to speak. "Am I…?" he pointed to her belly. Lily nodded again, placing a hand on his cheek before finding her voice.

"Oh, my darling boy," cried Lily. "You look so much like your father. So handsome. And a thing for redheads, I see," she teased. "Your father will be happy about that."

"Is Dad here," Harry choked out.

"He will be later. He's out with Remus and Sirius," Lily answered.

"Full moon," Ginny said quietly. Harry smiled and nodded. "Sit down and talk to your mum, love." They sat down on the sofa with Harry between Ginny and Lily.

"I hate to ask this, but," Lily paused. "Why do both of you act like you've never seen me?"

"Uh…erm…" Harry stammered.

"Lily, if we tell you it may change everything," Ginny said with a pained look.

"I can handle it. I can always remove the memory," reasoned Lily.

"You…and dad… were killed by Voldemort when I was fifteen months old," Harry said, looking down. Lily gasped as more tears sprang to her eyes. "I was raised by Aunt Petunia." Lily looked sharply at him with pierced lips. "What's done is done, mum. I want to know about you and Dad, since I'm sure Ginny already told you about me for the most part."

"Yes, she did," Lily swallowed. "She told me all about you and your friends' time at Hogwarts. As for your father and I," Lily smiled, rubbing her hand down his cheek. "I'd love to tell you that story.

"Well, we met in our first year. Your father was smitten with me the first time he laid eyes on me," she chuckled. "But I wasn't interested, at least at first. He was an immature, arrogant berk who liked to bully people, or so I thought. I never realized that all the pranks they pulled were on other bullies or people with dark tendencies."

"When did you realize that?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"When Severus turned against me and called me a mudblood in our fifth year," she said with a sad smile. "After that, I had stormed off. Only Alice could calm me down after she told me what she had seen, and got me to think about it. You see, James was trying to teach Severus a lesson. Alice…"

"Alice Longbottom?" Harry asked quickly. Lily smiled.

"After she married Frank, yes," Lily confirmed. "Alice had seen Severus and a bunch of other Slytherins being nasty to a third year muggleborn Hufflepuff. I felt so bad for giving your father a hard time for so long. I just didn't know."

"So how did you end up together?" Ginny asked as she sat rubbing Harry's back, listening intently.

Lily smiled a bittersweet smile and sighed. "Well, I tried my best to avoid him most of our sixth year, because I was embarrassed about having my facts wrong. That Christmas, your father invited most of the sixth-year class to Potter Manor for the holidays. I went only to spend the holidays with my friends, but also to see what your grandparents were like. They were great people, and they seemed untouchable by the war. In April, however, that changed."

Lily paused as she wiped a few tears away. "Professor McGonagall came over to the table at lunch one day and spoke to the Marauders. I thought they were in trouble until I saw James and Sirius burst into tears, and Remus and Peter looked pale. The four of them ran out of the Great Hall so quickly I had no idea what was going on.

"Alice, Marlene, and I went after them. We found them by the lake in a huddled mass of tears," Lily said as she wiped more tears away.

"Marlene McKinnon?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes," Lily smiled. "Have you met her?" Harry and Ginny shook their heads sadly. Lily looked at them confused. "But she's engaged to Sirius."

"Mum, she…she was killed just before you were," Harry answered in a sad voice. Lily looked horrified. After a few deep breaths, Lily regained some of her composure.

"Well, where was I?" she cleared her throat. "Ah, yes… Frank had followed us out, he asked what was going on. I never imagined the pain that I heard in your dad's voice when he said your grandparents were killed by Voldemort. I didn't think, I just reacted. I sank to the ground behind your father and grabbed him into a hug. Eventually, he turned and he cried on my shoulder for a long time. Marlene had led Sirius off somewhere, Frank and Alice took Remus and Peter somewhere, and before I knew it, we were there alone.

"We talked for what seemed like days, but it was about six hours. McGonagall finally came to collect James so he could make the arrangements. I volunteered to help him, because I knew he was in no shape to do so. Marlene and Sirius went back to the Manor with us. We spent the next five days planning and attending the funeral. The hardest part was staying at the Manor. All the memories for your father and Sirius. Marlene and I ended up holding them as we slept. They were both a wreck. Seeing James so vulnerable, made me realize I had feelings for him, and the rest they say is history," Lily smiled as she rubbed her belly lovingly.

Harry and Ginny sat listening. Ginny gripping Harry's hand. When Lily finished, he looked at Ginny with a teary smile. Ginny rubbed his cheek with her free hand, giving him silent comfort. She knew this had to be overwhelming for him. They continued to chat about more pleasant memories as the time slowly slipped away.

As the moon set and the morning started to creep closer, James and Sirius came in carrying Remus between them. They didn't notice Harry and Ginny sitting on the sofa with Lily. Remus looked pale and tired but was not bleeding as most mornings after a full moon. Lily stood and helped to guide Remus over to the other sofa for him to rest on. Harry smiled seeing his father and his two best friends. Ginny squeezed his hand, knowing Harry was going to need her strength and support when they went back through the portal to a world where all four of these people were long dead.

Lily gave Remus a few potions to make sure he was well enough for the shock she knew was about to come. James rubbed her back with a smile. He leaned down, kissing her cheek. He stood and turned after Remus was settled.

"Now then, young lady…" he began, but stopped as his eyes fell on Harry. His mouth hung open as he stared at them. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and opened his eyes again. "What in Godric's name?"

Lily took his hand, whispering in his ear. James face went pale. He looked at her, his mouth still agape. James turned back to Harry and Ginny and back again.

Sirius looked at James questioningly, then turned and stared, wide-eyed. The shock was so much that he sank heavily to the floor with a resounding thud. He continued to stare open-mouthed and wide-eyed. Lily chuckled at them.

Remus sat up looking at James and Sirius as if they had lost their minds. "What's this all ab…?" Remus started as Lily stepped to the side. His eyes fell on Harry and Ginny. He closed his eyes, giving his head a shake. "Must have been a rougher night than I thought!" he said as he rubbed his temples.

"No, Remus, you're not seeing things," Lily chuckled. "James, Sirius, Remus, this is Harry and Ginny Potter from the year 2018."

James crashed to the floor with Sirius, too much in shock to say anything. Lily giggled at all three of them.

"This is some kind of prank, right, Lils?" Sirius asked finding his voice first.

"No, Padfoot. It's not a prank," Ginny grinned at him.

"And, yes, James," Lily said placing his hand on her stomach. "This is our son Harry, all grown up." She paused and grinned impishly. "And his wife."

James looked more shocked. He slowly looked from her to his adult son and his wife and back. Lily nodded. James slowly rose from the floor and just as slowly walked over to Harry and Ginny. Harry stood and embraced his father for the first time in his memory. Both Harry and James had tears in their eyes as they pulled back to look at each other. James turned to Ginny as she stood. "Well, I see the 'Potter Curse' is still alive," he said as he hugged Ginny. She laughed as she turned to Harry, who was approaching Sirius.

"Sirius," Harry choked out.

"My young Prongslet," Sirius said as he stood and hugged Harry tightly. "You look like your dad," he said amazed.

"Remus," Harry choked out again, as he leaned over to hug the werewolf.

"Cub," Remus said in awe.

Harry cleared his throat, turning back to his father. "We have pictures of your grandchildren, if you want to see them, dad," Harry said before emotions could claim him.

"Yes, please," James said his eyes lighting up with joy. Ginny smiled as she pulled out the pictures again, handing them to James. James moved over to Sirius and Remus as they looked at the pictures. "How old are they?"

"Our godson, Teddy, the one with the turquoise hair, he's a metamorphmagnus like his mother, is eighteen and just got married to our niece, Victoire. She's the daughter of Ginny's oldest brother. They grew up together. James Sirius is fourteen. Albus Severus is twelve. And Lily Luna is eleven," Harry said as he pointed to each one. The three Marauders and Lily all had tears in their eyes. Lily walked over and hugged Harry, then Ginny.

"And whose son is Teddy?" Sirius asked thickly.

"Remus'," replied Ginny. She handed Remus another picture. "This was taken just after he was born."

"Is that…my wife?" Remus asked. Sirius gasped, looking at Harry. Harry shook his head warningly.

"Yes, that's Dora," Harry answered, smiling fondly at Remus. "And he's not a werewolf."

"Better genes will out," Sirius said, but didn't add to it seeing the glare from Lily and Ginny. He thought he had better change the topic before he really messed things up. "I can't help but notice something missing. Where are we in all these pictures?" asked Sirius, with a tear on his cheek. Harry's smile turned pained as he looked down, not wanting to look at any of them. Ginny took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, but…," Ginny began, but had to hold back a sob as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You didn't make it through the second war."

"None of us?" James asked weakly as his face paled.

"No," Harry said. "You and mum were killed when I was fifteen months old. Sirius was killed my fifth year. Remus and his wife…were killed in the Final Battle with Voldemort."

There was silence as they looked at each other. Remus was paler than when they came in. Sirius looked horrified. James had tears in his eyes as he held Lily.

"Why is my middle grandson's name…?" Lily began.

"Dumbledore was my mentor," Harry said. "We lost him at the end of my sixth year. Severus Snape was our spy in the Death Eaters. He was the bravest man I have ever known."

"What?" Sirius asked aghast.

"He was in love with mum for years. Just before you were killed, he turned spy for Dumbledore. He fed us information all through the second war and saved my life several times to honor his vow he made to you on your grave, mum," Harry said.

"Oh, Severus," Lily said with a sad, soft smile.

"Voldemort killed him near the end of the final battle," Ginny said sadly.

"No," Lily said weakly.

"Don't worry, mum," Harry smiled at her, knowing she considered Severus Snape a friend. "I got Voldemort in the end. I also made sure he was remembered for the brave man he was. He deeply regretted hurting you in your fifth year."

Lily smiled and nodded at Harry. Sirius was still in shock about Snape. Ginny smiled at him knowingly. Before any replies could be made, there was a sudden crackle of energy from the hallway that drew all of their attention. As they moved to the hallway, slowly, a voice suddenly rang out from the portal.

"Harry, Ginny? You guys there?"

"Ron!" Harry smiled. He jogged the rest of the way out into the hallway.

"Hey, mate!" said Ron as Harry stepped in front of the portal.

"Can you see us?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Yeah, why?" asked Ron confused.

"Get 'Mione and all the kids," Ginny answered cryptically. Ron frowned but turned and hollered over his shoulder. Soon their family came into view. Ginny grinned at Harry, then stepped to one side revealing Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. The children's and adults' faces showed shock as they looked through the portal.

"Grandmum? Granddad?" James Sirius asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, my grandbabies!" Lily cried. James smiled broadly as he hugged Lily close.

"Papa Sirius? Uncle Remus?" Albus asked with tears in his eyes. They nodded, unable to speak.

"You're even more pretty than in your pictures, Grandmum," Lily Luna said smiling.

"Mum, dad, Sirius, Remus," grinned Harry. "These are our children: James, Al, and Lily."

"And that's one of my brothers, Ron and his wife, Hermione," Ginny smiled. Lily and James let out a small gasp but didn't elaborate on it. "And their two kids, Rose and Hugo."

"They were, and still are, our best friends since Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Hermione said with a smile as tears welled in her eyes.

"Teddy would be here, too, Remus, but…" Ron trailed off.

"He's on his honeymoon, like we said," Harry said as he rubbed Remus' back.

"I understand completely," Remus said. "By the sounds of things, he deserves all the happiness he can get."

"Harry, I hate to say this, but the portal will be closing in a few minutes," Hermione said. Harry nodded with a sad smile. Ginny could tell his heart was breaking, even if he wasn't showing it.

"Mum, dad," Harry said as he hugged them. "I love you," he choked out.

"And we love you, sweetheart," Lily said wiping her eyes.

"And we are so proud of you, son," James said.

"Take good care of him for me, Ginny," said Lily as she hugged Ginny.

"I promise I will, Lily," Ginny replied, turning to hug James.

"Be good to this one, Prongslet," Sirius said as he hugged Harry. "She's a keeper!"

"I will, Padfoot," promised Harry.

"And you, pretty little lady," smiled Sirius. "Keep him in line, like his mum does to his dad."

"Oh, I will, and I do," laughed Ginny as she hugged Sirius.

"Cub, can you…?" Remus began as he hugged Harry.

"I will, don't worry, Remus," Harry answered.

"We both will," Ginny added as she embraced Remus.

With one last hug, look, and wave to Lily and James, Harry and Ginny Potter stepped through the portal. They turned, wiping tears from their eyes, waving as the portal closed. Lily gave a choked sob as she turned into James' chest. They all stood in silence for a few minutes as they composed their emotions.

Lily stepped back from her husband, wiping her tears. She looked at each of the men with a look of determination in her eyes so intense it made all three of them stand a little straighter.

"I will not let that happen, by Merlin!" Lily said vehemently.

"What's that, Lils?" James asked nervously. He knew he was not going to like the answer.

"Harry's so-called life that Ginny told me about!" Lily said with a blazing look and fire in her voice.

"What are we going to do, love?" James asked apprehensively.

"Time turner rules be damned!" Lily looked at each of them again. "We are going to change our future, their past!" Lily stated. "No matter what it takes, I will not let my babies grow up without us."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews. If your looking for more on this story sequel is up and going (HP and the Flames of the Phoenix). Most of your questions will be answered in sequel. As to how Ginny got to 1980, a little mishap with a slightly broken Time Turner in Harry's office.**


End file.
